


Frosted

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Concerned Boyfriend, Cupcakes, Doggy Style, Eating out, Food Play, Food Porn, Hand Job, M/M, Psst challenge, Public Sex, Rim job, Spit As Lube, Telling secrets, Weight Gain, body image issues, dieting, frosting trails, innuendos, light banter, light teasing, morning walk, nipple sucking, pawn shop challenge, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Frosted

Standing on the bathroom scale in an adjourning bathroom, Joe could not help but feel disappointed even though it calculated a twenty-five pounds lost to do to an improved diet and implemented regular exercise into a daily routine. For decades now he had come to accept that there would not be much hope to get into an actual shape instead of round, but since getting into a serious relationship he wanted to have a more attractive figure. Not noticing anything except for the three digit number that mocked the man, he did not notice the added presence from behind as two thin arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on a shoulder that drooped slightly forward as a kiss pressed against the back of an earlobe. 

“Morning Joey, why the long face?” 

“I haven’t lost much weight, you must think I’m a pig.”

“You’ve lost a significant amount.”

“Oh come on, I look pregnant!” 

“You look healthy,” Murr reassured, pressing a smooch into a slightly scruffy cheek as both hands wandered over the plump stomach to give a loving caress to make sure he knew that words were sincere, “Let’s get dressed, otherwise we’ll be here all day. You know I can’t resist you for long.” 

“Always with the one track mind…” he chuckled softly in appreciation for how no matter what bad thoughts crept in about his body that the other was always there to give a confidence boost in all the right ways.

Continuing on with a normal morning routine both men were fully clothed and out the door in no less than twenty minutes, a quick breakfast consisting of fruit and Styrofoam cups filled with coffee was brought along during the on the three block walk to their destination. At first, the younger man had been adamant about wanting to walk alone, but not having the heart to deny his sweetheart when asked if he would mind some company it slowly became a nice excuse to hold hands out in public once trash was discarded into a nearby trash bin.

“Look who decided to show up!” Q greeted, the teasing laughed off as they joined the other couple, “Someone couldn’t wait until after work to get some satisfaction, huh?” 

“Bri, that’s none of your business. They don’t ask us about our sex life.” 

“I wish, but someone wasn’t in the mood.” Murr mused, looking over at his slightly uncomfortable significant other.

“What’s the matter, Gatto? You’ve got a handsome fella right here, is he not doing it for you anymore?” 

“No! I-I just… want to have a body that won’t crush him in bed,” he mused, scratching the back of neck awkwardly, bottom lip bitten in a coping manner as a thumb stroked the back of his hand sympathetically, “Sorry, I’m a bit out of it today.” 

“You feel up to filming? We can postpone until tomorrow.” 

“Nah, we can go ahead.” 

Waiting for the cameras to start rolling, Joseph gravitated toward a display case filled with a variety of cupcakes as if instinct had taken over in an instant. Caressing the glass his mouth began to water as he thought about peeling off one of the wrappers to take a delicate bite of moist cake, tongue tracing along the seam of slightly parted lips as envisioned chocolate filled an empty mouth when a crackle went off to grab attention.

“Joe, get away from those cupcakes!”

“Oh, we started?” 

“What happened to this? I thought you were going to the gym, I thought you were getting in shape.”

“No, I’m just petting them, I want them to know I’m here,” he lied, eyeing the confectionary goods with a final look of desire before walking away to start the challenge. “Psst, I gotta tell you something.”

“I stuff snack cakes into my pie hole when my boyfriend isn’t looking.” Sal gave, forcing the other to give an infamous stare to the camera as an insecurity was brought in, repeating the phrase after a slight hesitation.

“I’m supposed to be on a diet, but holy hell do I love Little Debbies: Twinkies, Zebra Cakes, Swiss Rolls, what have you. They’re almost better than the sex we have,” 

“You just got yourself into hot water, bud…” 

“Enough about me, I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to get off your chest?”

“That’s a good question, let me think about that,” the stranger replied, pausing for a moment before continuing on, “I’m watching my sister’s cat right now. My friend’s a hair stylist and she’s going to dye the cat’s fur.”

“Well, we’re not going to say nothing. Take care, friend.” 

“That’s my boy!” Murr praised as the other two tried to suppress fits of giggles, meeting him halfway back behind the set to give a congratulatory kiss, a soft smile spreading slowly across his face. 

“Even after what I said about our love life?” 

“You didn’t mean it, right?” 

“Of course not. Nothing can top my sweet, little ferret. Except me, that is.” 

“Oh? Starting to feel a little frisky like usual, are we? That didn’t take long.” 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Nope,” Murray responded, his slippery serpent begging for access that was easily granted as a romantic gesture quickly flared with passion, “In fact, I have a surprise for you later.” 

“Mm… I can’t wait.” 

“Well, tough shit,” Brian piped up, startling the two who had gotten lost in each other’s company as they were apt to do, “We’d pause so you guys could have a quickie, but some of us are here to be professional.” 

“Says the person who was groping his fiancé in front of me!”

“You’ll understand when one of you pop the question.” 

Dual pairs of sapphire eyes rolled almost in sync as the couple untangled from their embrace in order for more shenanigans to commence while they finished filming at their current location across the street at a local pawn shop. Placed behind the counter first, Joe couldn’t help but watch admirably as his other half pretended to fit in among the actual employees before they were left to take over by helping an African American woman whose diamond necklace was told that it would go for four thousand dollars. 

“I love you, but you’re stupid.” Joe stated as it was proposed that they should give her a million dollars instead of five thousand.

“Joey, was that in his ass?” the oldest member of the group piped up as they busied with helping a gentleman who handed over a golden chain, “You ain’t buyin’ this if it was in his ass.” 

“Well, something’s about to be.” Murr murmured, smirking with pride as he felt someone stare into his usually sensitive soul, yet it hardened just as another part of his body began to do the same. 

Lip bitten at such a statement from his boyfriend, the younger man began blushing uncontrollably as a high pitched squeak was let out when a hand palmed at his denim covered ass. Choking off a loud moan, he backed into the tender touch once they were left without an audience of customers, “Need you, baby…”

“Hmm, I dunno… You were eyeing those cupcakes at the market earlier, are you sure you don’t need them?” 

“Need both now.” 

“So bossy, I’m not sure you deserve a treat.” 

“Please! I’ll be a good boy, I promise!”

“Fellas, you want to do this in a less public place? Sounds like it’s getting too steamy for the show,” Salvatore spoke in order to keep their foreplay from being filmed, giving a reassuring pat to both their shoulders once the pair switched out, “Don’t worry ‘bout directing us, you seem to need this more.” 

“You’re too sweet, man.” 

“You’re about to eat those words.” 

Confusion colored his facial features, but he was gently dragged away by his wrist before asking for clarification and led into a single spacious bathroom where a blanket was laid on the cold tiles. Anchoring the fabric in place was a plastic tray filled with a number of familiar looking cupcakes from earlier, unable to look away from the individual desserts as the two sat together and fingers laced securely.

“What’s all this, Murray?” 

“Well, I figured it was only fair that we celebrate how far you’ve gotten on your diet.” 

“They’ll go straight to my hips though.”

“So will I,” the older man purred with a stroke to the other’s thigh, a red velvet cupcake selected from the plate delicately, “I’ve got quite a workout planned out.” 

“Get to seducing me, sweetheart, I like where this plan is going.” 

“Open up, my love.” 

Doing as told, Joe opened wide enough to take a bite out of the offered sweet as he tried to savor it before swallowing with an appreciative gulp. He could not help but start to feel guilty for consuming such a delicacy when so much effort had to be spent on staying motivated with this new lifestyle, attempting to spit out the remains of a second chunk he had halfway chewed and stopping only when his partner watched him carefully.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” 

“I’ve come so far, I’ve forgotten who I used to be.” 

“Don’t say that, you need to treat yourself!”

“I can hear Sal groaning at your use of today’s lingo from here.” 

“Sure it isn’t because of Q?”

“Considering that he can’t keep a hand to himself that’s up for debate. They are on the floor though…”

“We are too, love.” Murr pointed out as he started to slowly slide the hem of the borrowed shirt over his body until it was discarded to the side, dipping a finger into caramel colored cream that he spread along both nipples while moaning.

“Mm… Someone’s making a mess. Want me to clean you up?” 

“By all means, go ahead.” 

Leaning forward, Joe licked a trail up between the breasts before his mouth sealed over a bud and slowly sucked as his forehead rested against a broad collarbone. Forehead crumpling in concentration his tongue traced around the edge of an areola to milk out plenty of moans from above, smirking when a hand at the base of his neck pressed forward until all traces were wiped away and he moved to give similar treatment to the remaining frosting. 

“Oh Joey, your tongue feels so nice… “

“I better not be the only one eating,” he warned after resurfacing and gave a firm, demanding kiss to his partner, “There’s enough to share.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t starve myself especially when you’re on the menu.” 

“Hope I can fill you up.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be able to, baby. Now, let’s get those clothes off and get you prepared for a dessert neither of us can resist.” 

Skilled hands moved to start unbuttoning a sky blue shirt to reveal usually bloated features that had decreased in size. Petting a slimming stomach affectionately, he busied with unbuckling the other’s belt before pulling jeans and a pair of grey boxer briefs down with ease. 

“Surprised you would want to see me naked.”

“I didn’t fall in love with your body, but your soul. Hell, you could have any man in the world with a full head of hair, but you chose to stay by my side.”

“We make a good pair, huh?” 

“I’m biased, but shit yeah we are. I love you, Joey.” 

“And I love you, Murray,” he mused, tearing up slightly at how tender of a moment they were sharing despite the location as fingers lingered on the skin of his pudgy abdomen where it was nearly impossible to identify where hips began, “I trust you have a plan for how the rest of this will go?” 

“Of course, it’s fool proof!” 

“Well, let’s see it then. I want to be impressed.” 

Nudging him onto hands and knees, Murr picked up one of the cupcakes as it began to crumble upon touch and watched as the cream spilled out. A twinkle shone in azure eyes as he spread butt cheeks apart to tease open a tighter than average hole, giving a soft whimper as the other squirmed when a finger covered in meringue was inserted ever so gently so as not to add any injury when the evening was meant to only be filled with love. Steadying shaking thighs, he continued to stuff balls of baked batter into the open orifice until there was no more room, pausing for a moment to take a long look at the lemon flavored treat inside before sinking deeper inside when the muscle squeezed to keep the other stimulated for long enough.

“Oh babe… That better fill you up.” 

“I always am when you feed me.” 

“Get to eating then, I can’t have you starving.” 

Releasing a steadying breath against the aching hole in a teasing manner, James pressed the tip of his nose to the base of a bent spine before a stripe lapped the entrance. Moaning hungrily, he continued with a tentative tongue that traced the rim of pink before suddenly slipping inside with purpose; if there was one thing that Murr knew drove the other crazy was taking too long during foreplay, but he could not help showing an overly compassionate side even during their most intimate moments. Not wanting to waste any time, his lips sealed in place while the excavation process started when pieces of cake were dug out and chewed, the edges of his sphincter nipped in intervals before he dove back in for another taste. 

“Fuck, babe… Need you to touch me, p-please… I’m so full, but I-I don’t want to ruin this…”

“Give me that chubby cock of yours, haven’t felt it in a month.” 

“Gonna have to get it yourself, work for it, ferret.” 

Grunting in fake irritation, Murr kept lapping up the last traces of the dessert before propping up on his knees and pressing his achingly hard cock against the prepped hole until it sank in comfortably. One hand grabbing a jutted hip, his other snaked around to grab at another neglected member as small strokes were given as he began to thrust to a gentle rhythm that had been set. A light gasp escaped as sweat began to drip down a balding head, Murray’s fingernails dug deep crescent indents into flushed flesh, his thumb swiping across a leaking slit before pressing down on the sensitive spot to rub small circles around the head of his partner’s penis.

“I’m so close…” 

“Let loose, you deserve it.” 

“So soon?” 

“I’m not gonna judge, I’m about to cum too.” 

Nodding a few times, Joe clenched against the older man as he braced to release built up tension as his forehead pressed into the cold linoleum. With a few more bucks, it did not take long for his seed to spill out in waves of white, breathing heavily as one last spurt shot out onto the blanket beneath them when another layer of icing filled him to the brim. Collapsing weakly into the mess, he whined when a loud plop signaled the end of their session, relaxing easily into an outstretched arm as a peck was placed behind his earlobe and curling closely as a yawn was let out.

“That was orgasmic…”

“I didn’t notice.” 

“Jackass, you know what I meant,” the younger one stated, arching up into the most secure hold he had ever felt, knowing without a doubt that he was safe, “This is just what I needed, than you hon.” 

“Anything for my man. You deserve to be reminded that no matter what you look like because you’re everything to me.” 

“How did I get so lucky? You’re nothing but supportive.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I can’t argue with that when you’ve already proven it.”

“Too bad it’s over…”

“Does it have to be? We can lay here for a little while longer.”

“You always have the best ideas.”


End file.
